Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna array, and in particular to an antenna array utilized in detection.
Description of the Related Art
Antenna technology is commonly utilized in the field of biomonitoring to help provide nursing aid the elderly persons, children, patients, and animals. For example, antenna technology may be utilized to remotely monitor whether an elderly person has fallen down, moves, or experiences potentially dangerous irregularities of breathing or heart rate. However, it is important that the signal used by the biomonitoring antenna device does not interfere with the signals of other electronic devices (the waveband of the signal of the biomonitoring antenna device cannot overlap with the waveband of the signal of other electronic devices). Therefore, conventional biomonitoring antenna devices use a narrow bandwidth, which can lead to inefficiency.